The Key
by Rumbleandroar
Summary: Co-written by Slytherin and Gryffindor, Heidi and Brienna (It's pottermore official) two friends, who happen to be Very Harry Potter Nerds, find themselves in the Wizarding World of Hogwarts and find every way possible to get themselves into trouble. AVPM references. OCs. Pairing with the twins! (Of Course)
1. The Key

"Anything back here interest you?"  
Andy gruffly jerked his thumb over his shoulder.  
"I'm kind of attached to those items, but, well, you two are my best customers and they sure aren't doing me any good."  
Brienna and Heidi turned their attention to the counter nestled into the back wall. On it they could see a very mysterious arrangement of objects. There was a mirror, a few crystal figurines, very gaudy-looking jewelry, and ornamental boxes of all shapes and sizes. Above the counter there hung a wide variety of keys, tools, and picks. Unlike the rest of Andy's antique merchandise, these items looked clean; new almost.  
Something caught the girls' eyes as they scanned the rows of hanging metal implements.  
"That key is pretty wicked." Brienna noticed, nodding to the corner.  
"I saw it too! That key is such an awesome key!" Heidi exclaimed. Though it was black and seemingly dull, the key glinted in the light, as if winking mischieviously at them.  
"You like that key?" Andy seemed surprised at the girls' interest.  
I do like that key, Heidi thought. It reminded her of a forest at night. It was strangely curved, with branch or tentacle-like appendages sprouting off and around it at weird angles. Andy retrieved the key for them.  
"How much is it?" asked Brienna.  
"Eh, just take it. Sorta forgot I had it anyway." Andy tossed the key over the counter.  
"Thaaaanks!" Heidi sang.  
He nodded and proceeded down into the depths of his junk store, humming obliviously.  
The two exited 'Andy's New to You' store while chatting idly about their free score.  
"Dude," Brienna started, "This key must have been crafted by the High Elves in Middle Earth!"  
"Whooaaa yeahh!" Heidi exclaimed.  
"What should we do with it?" Brienna inquired.  
"We unlock doors with it of course! It's a key!"  
Brienna shot her a look. "Heidi... what door could this key possibly fit into?"  
Heidi took the key and tried it in the door to her truck.  
"No... just stop. We aren't doing that." Brienna scolded. "Give me the key."  
Heidi slid the key across the dash.  
"Comin' atcha!"


	2. Through the Door

"We gotta get back to Hogwarts, we gotta get back to schoooolll, we gotta get ourselves to Hogwarts, where everything is magi-cooool!"  
Brienna and Heidi were singing loudly to A Very Potter Musical as they attempted to choose an outfit for Brienna's first day of college.  
"Ugh! I don't know what to wear!"  
"This. Wear this." Heidi ordered distractedly. "-To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts-" she sang.  
"Heidi, this is a sock." Brienna glared at her. "You aren't helping- and it's all that I need!"  
"At Hogwarts!"  
"Hogwarts! I think I'm going back!" They yelled the chorus together. Heidi jumped on Brienna's bed. "A sock! Master has given Dobby a sock! Dobby is freeeeee!" She then proceeded to land face down on the mattress. Brienna grabbed her pillow and hit Heidi with it.  
"Shut-up, Dobby."  
"Hey, did you know you have a tiny door in your closet?" Heidi got up and inspected the wardrobe. Brienna's eyes grew wide.  
"Wait, wait. What?! How did- yes, Heidi I knew that. It connects my room with my sister's."  
"How do I get in?" Heidi asked excitedly, eager to be nosy.  
"It's been closed off for years. It's unsafe and useless."  
Because she was curious, Heidi tried the door anyway. Brienna smirked. "Why, it couldn't be locked?"  
Ignoring her, Heidi began to sing.  
"Da na." She made like a shark and slunk slyly to where they had left their antique purchases. "Da na." There was the key, perched neatly on top. Heidi snatched it from the pile. "Da na." She got on her hands and knees and crawled quickly to the small door, with the key tucked neatly between her teeth.  
"Da na da na da na da na da na-"  
"What are you doing?" Brienna interjected.  
Heidi punched the key into the slot in the door and turned. "Da Na NA!"  
Click.  
She yelped and yanked the key out.  
"Why did that work? Should that have worked?!" Heidi yelled.  
"Maybe you busted the lock." Brienna said calmly.  
Heidi felt guilty for a whole two seconds. Then she opened the door and every other thought was violently punched from her mind.  
"Well da faq. Did that really work?" Brienna gawked at her best friend. She had a smug expression on her face that she only wore when she was right about something.  
"What are you doing?" Brienna practically hissed at her. Heidi was down on her hands and knees, crawling through the doorway.  
"I'm going to see where it leads!" She stated plainly.  
"You ditz, I said it leads to my sister's room."  
"Well then I'm going into your sisters room."  
Sighing, Brienna got down and followed her.  
"I hope there are spiders in here."  
"Shut up! I hope you get stuck." Heidi retorted. Laughing, Brienna punched her leg and made her squeal. She then glanced up and realized the room they were entering was not her sisters room.  
"Heidi, we aren't in Kansas anymore."  
"We don't live in Kansas."  
Brienna pinched the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, they heard a man humming. Heidi stopped crawling, forcing Brienna to stop, too.  
"What the-" Heidi didn't want to keep going, thinking maybe they had actually crawled into Brienna's parents room, which would be a super awkward confrontation. But something wasn't right, and curiosity got the both of them.  
"Keep going." Brienna whispered. They crawled forward slowly until they were able to stand up. When they saw where they ended up, they gasped.  
At first it seemed like some strange office... But it actually looked really familiar. REALLY, really familiar, like... Dumbledore's office?


	3. Dumbledore's Office

The room was round and dimly lit, made out of bricks of stone.  
In the center sat a huge desk cluttered with inkwells, feather quills, parchment, strange objects, and bubbling bottles. To the right of them sat a gorgeous Phoenix, and behind the enormous desk was... A Dumbledore look alike? He appeared to be knitting a sweater.  
"Brienna... There is a guy living in your sister's room." Heidi stood stock still, staring at the homeless Dumbledore man. Dumbledore paused clicking his knitting needles to peer at them through his half-moon spectacles.  
"My, what a strange entrance." He barely seemed phased by their sudden appearance.  
"Heidi, my sister's room is completely empty. Something isn't right."  
Dumbledore watched them curiously.  
"Please, take a seat and tell me; how is Kansas this time of year? And why did you choose to leave it?"  
This guy was nutso. Heidi couldn't help but wonder if he was dangerous. He was certainly a Harry Potter fan though, and those were usually harmless.  
"Umm... Well, sir." Brienna began, taking a seat in a chair across from the old man. "I haven't the faintest idea what Kansas is like this time of year. We're from Wisconsin."  
Brienna was surprised she could speak at all. Why was she trying to reason with a strange man living in her house? She sent a "what in the name of God is going on?" look to Heidi. Heidi began nonchalantly petting the fire-red bird. She began to make faces at it. Sometimes Brienna wanted to smack her. Dumbledore-guy sent an amused look over to Heidi and chuckled softly. "Ah, Wisconsin. Known for its wonderful cheese."  
"Haha... Yeah…" Brienna said awkwardly. Was she the only sane person in this room? she thought. What is going on? Why is Dumbledore talking about cheese? Why were they in his office? Where was the tunnel they just crawled through? And what was Heidi doing to that poor bird?  
"Heidi! Stop poking the bird!" Brienna tried whispering to her.  
"Ow! It bit me!" She screamed.  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Dumbledore cleared his throat to regain our attention. Brienna gave him an apologetic look for both Heidi and her own cursing, and Dumbledore smiled warmly at her.  
"Is that Fawkes?" Heidi asked Dumbledore, leaving the Phoenix and joining Brienna by the desk.  
"Why, yes. You are very intuitive. However did you know that?" He tucked his knitting away and leaned forward; interested. Heidi crossed her legs professionally.  
"Well, you see, Brienna and I are experts at divination." Brienna shot her a confused look, but Dumbledore looked absolutely amused.  
"Then I daresay you would make excellent friends with Sybill Trelawney. She teaches the divine arts here at Hogwarts. Oh, is that why you're here? Would you like to enroll this year?"  
Brienna and Heidi glanced at each other, wide-eyed. Then they started blabbering at the same time. "We can't, we aren't actually magic-" "-Bought this key, well actually it was free-" "-Crawled into my closet-" "-Big fan of the series-" "-Should be getting back soon-" "-Wish we could stay and save Sirius.." They doubted that they made any sense at all, but Dumbledore nodded back and forth at them, listening intently. When they had finished, he leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I see... that's quite a puzzle. So are you saying you got sucked into a popular book/movie series starring my best pupil?" They gaped at him. "It... umm would appear that way." said Brienna. "Quite fascinating. So you already know that I'm-" "Albus Dumbledore... Yeah." Heidi finished for him. His eyes twinkled as he looked at the two.


	4. Enrolled!

Thanks so much to those who reviewed ALREADY! We feel amazing and it's all your fault gosh darn it. :)

"This is just really weird... Like I don't even think this is real. Is this real life?" Brienna was looking wildly around the strange office. "It would appear that way." Dumbledore laughed. "You say you crawled in through your closet? I see no entrance to my office but the one I use everyday, and I assure you, it's full-sized."

"You're right, I think the tunnel is gone." Brienna said sheepishly.

"How is that even possible?" Heidi exclaimed.

"Anything is possible." Dumbledore told her symbolically. Oh. Right. There they were at Hogwarts after having stumbled upon a magic key.

"So... so how do we leave?" asked Brienna.

"I suppose you couldn't apparate, could you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"No... duh, Dumbledore. You can't apparate at Hogwarts." Heidi pointed out. In one of the portraits of the past Headmasters, Phineas Nigellus began telling her off for speaking to Professor Dumbledore that way. Brienna face-palmed.

"Quite right you are... Heidi? Is it?"

She nodded to the bearded man.

"And Brienna. Well you two are in quite a dilemma. If you are non-magical as you say, then most magical means of transportation are out of the question. I'm afraid even side-along apparition won't do. So if I may make a suggestion...

"I'm sure you're very eager to return to your families, but until we find a solution to this little problem- ah- I suppose you don't still have the key?" Heidi shook her head. "I dropped it, sir."

"Well, then it seems you're stuck here in the wizarding world... if only temporarily. But you know what we say here at school, 'Hogwarts will always be a home to those who need it.'"

"Wait... does that mean...?" Brienna asked.

"That you would be staying here with us until you can safely return home... yes." Dumbledore smiled.

Heidi shot Brienna her best "We-have-to-we-have-to-WE-HAVE-TO!" face.

She seemed wary. But Heidi could tell Brienna knew they didn't have a choice... also this was goddamn HOGWARTS they were talking about.

"Wait Professor. What year is it? I mean- how old is Harry Potter?" Heidi asked. If they were staying, they had to know what they were up against. And considering Dumbledore was still alive and kicking, the war against the Dark Lord had not quite begun.

Cocking his head, he relayed the information.

"Fifteen."  
Brienna and I exchanged looks and groaned. "Umbridge.."

"Umm... just a minute, sir." Heidi said as she grabbed Brienna's arm and dragged her across the room. "I HATE that toad-faced bitch! Can we please cause some trouble while we're here?"

Brienna hesitated before she answered. If they caused trouble that would mean they would get detention-and she, Brienna Margaret Lancaster, has never had detention before! But how could she say no to Heidi; especially when it came to making that insufferable, clad-in-pink, minister-loving, child-abusing, demon's life miserable? And seeing as though they would only be here a short time she supposed it would be okay…

"Fine, but only because I think she is worse than Voldemort."

Heidi let out an ecstatic cheer and began flapping her hands in front of her in a way that made her look like she was doggy paddling.  
"Calm down! Dumbledore is watching."

"Right!" She replied, straightening herself up and putting on a serious face. She turned in the direction of the headmaster and swaggered over to him. Brienna followed closely behind her.

"Albus, my comrade and I would be delighted to attend Hogwarts this year."  
Brienna could have face-palmed. 'Albus? Really? You just called him Albus? And comrade? What the heck?' she thought. "Classes start in exactly one week. I shall see if I can find someone who to bring you to Diagon Alley to gather all of the supplies you will need."

"Supplies..?" Brienna asked.

"Wait, we have to take classes?" Heidi asked incredulously. "Of course. What did you think you would be doing at Hogwarts while you stayed here?"  
"Um.. Chill with Hagrid, hang out in the Room of Requirement, drink some butterbeer, do some ginger-watching, explore the Forbidden Forrest.." She answered as if it was obvious and Brienna nodded in agreement.

"Well my friends, perhaps you can do those things when you are done with your studies." He let out a chuckle. "Although I would warn against exploring the Forbidden Forrest."

"How are we going to take classes if we don't have any magic? Won't we fail?" Brienna questioned. She took her grades quite seriously. Maybe she'd become friends with Hermione. They could be like.. Study partners!

"I believe there is more magic in you than you think." he said winking.

"I wish." Heidi stated. "Oh... also, we don't have any money for supplies."

"Ooh. Yeah." Brienna agreed.

"Maybe you could figure something out at Diagon Alley. A job, suppose? For now I'll arrange for you to live at the Leaky Cauldron until term begins. Perhaps you can seek employment with Tom."

"How are we getting there?" asked Brienna.

"I'll send for a ministry car tonight, and we'll see if we can't find someone to take you shopping by the end of the week." Dumbledore shuffled lightly through rolls of parchment and reached for the receiver of a very ancient looking telephone. "These muggle communication devices are absolutely delightful." He thoughtfully dialed a number. "Good evening... No, nothing urgent tonight, Cornelius; in fact, I'd like to be transferred to the department for magical transportation please. Yes, a strange request indeed-" He winked at the girls. "One ministry cab to Hogwarts please? Hmm... is Miss Tonks available tonight?"

Brienna and Heidi exchanged looks of bubbly glee. Tonks!

"Many thanks. Goodbye." Dumbledore set the receiver on his desk and addressed us. "Well, I think you'll find everthing's been taken-"

"Sir... you have to..." Heidi began awkwardly.

"Gotta put the phone on the-" Brienna helped.

"The hook, yeah."

"Yes, quite." He replaced the phone, looking sheepish.

"Wotcher, guys."

"Tonks!" They exclaimed, running down the grounds to the ministry car.

"Wow! Haven't seen you lot since you were-"

"You don't know us Tonks..." Heidi said helpfully. "It's a long story."

Tonks looked between the two girls; confused. Dumbledore, who was seeing them off, nodded serenely at Nymphadora. "Right! Well... off to to Diagon Alley!"

Brienna and Heidi launched themselves into the car, which sprouted an extra passenger seat so they could both ride up front with Tonks.

"So, what are you two doing all the way here in England? Your, uh, accents don't match with mine." She laughed.

"Well we're not from here... it's actually a REALLY long story." Brienna began. "Let's just say we're transfer students, from-" Suddenly the car had taken off and was rising very suddenly into the sky. Brienna and Heidi were screaming in surprised terror.

"Calm down! What's wrong?" Tonks looked extremely frightened and began to slam on the brakes.

"No... no. We're okay." Brienna said, panting hard.

"I totally forgot they do that!" Heidi yelled. She eased up her grip on the seat and looked down. The sight was actually breathtaking. She had never been on a plane before, so this is the closest thing she had to the experience.

"Where did you say you were from, uh..."

"Brienna."

"And?"

"Heidi. We transferred from Wisconsin."

"There's a magic school in Wisconsin?"

"It's called the Black Widow Academy. It's a witch-only school." Brienna rattled off.

Heidi stared at her and mouthed, "Kudos."

Brienna smiled and whispered, "I've got this."

"Really... Never heard of it."

Brienna didn't answer this, and suddenly a stupid idea popped into Heidi's head. She scooted closer to Tonks. "So... uh, have you and Lupin happened yet?" Heidi almost instantly regretted bringing it up. She should really think things through.

"What?!" Her face turned a bright pink to match her bubblegum hair, and the car veered off to the left before straightening out.

"Heidi!" Brienna growled exasperatedly.

"Well I can't remember if that happened in the fifth or the sixth one!"

Nymphadora Tonks looked at them as if they were absolutely batshit.


	5. A Job at the Cauldron

"You'll have to excuse my friend, she is um... a Seer." Brienna said, trying to cover for her nosey pal.  
"A Seer! Well that's incredibly rare." She stared at Heidi in awe.  
"Almost as rare as Metamorphmagi." Heidi said grinning.  
Tonks smirked back at her and began asking them questions. "So Dumbledore told me you guys don't have any supplies for school-not even wands! What happened to your wands?"  
"Well you see we don't have any. At the Academy, the Headmistress doesn't believe in using magic. We are just taught the basic principles of Witchcraft. We only know the names of some spells and what they can do, but not how to perform them. The Headmistress was weird that way. Anyways, then through a series of unfortunate events we lost our luggage so now we don't even have our spare clothes!" Brienna lied. She was a very skilled liar. Probably from all of the acting she'd done in her school's musicals. As if on cue Heidi nodded and put on a melancholy face.  
"Aw you poor things!" She seemed genuinely sympathetic toward their fake situation. Brienna felt badly for lying, but Dumbledore told them not to tell anyone the real story. Probably because no one would believe it.  
"Alright, mates. Hold on now."  
The car began its gentle descent into Diagon Alley. Heidi's stomach flopped as they landed right outside the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley was bustling with witches and wizards with their children finishing up their school shopping for the night. Tonks saw the two inside and checked them into their room per Dumbledore's orders. Tom the bartender smiled kindly at them as he handed over their key.  
"Well guys... I'll meet you right back here tomorrow morning after breakfast to take you shopping." Tonks winked at Tom and began to leave when Brienna and Heidi stopped her.  
"Wait! Tonks, we have no money." Heidi admitted; embarrassed.  
"Could you maybe take us later in the week when we've hopefully figured something out?" Brienna asked.  
"I'm absolutely swamped at the Ministry the rest of the week... But I'll tell you what," she added after seeing their disappointed expressions. "I can take care of your financial situation for now and you can pay me back when you get the money, huh?"  
Brienna and Heidi gasped and attacked her with bear hugs. "Whoa! Uh, thanks mates."  
"Thank YOU!"  
"Alright, then. Tomorrow!" With that she left the girls alone in the strange bar in their favorite fictional world. They immediately began to beg Tom for a job.  
"Tommy.. Daaarling.." Heidi in her cutest voice.  
"Don't you think you could use a few workers?" Brienna asked.  
"We can clean rooms¬¬-"  
"¬-wait tables-"  
"-wash dishes-"  
"-sweep floors-"  
"-cook.."  
"Heidi, we suck at cooking."  
"Ohhh right! We can't cook. Scratch that."  
"We are extremely hard workers Tom!"  
"Please Tom? Please let us work here!"  
"Just for the week." And then they waited. It must have taken poor Tom fifteen minutes to decipher what they had said.  
"Yeah, alright. I suppose ya could work here for the week. Hazel has been wanting a holiday. If you would like you can begin right now."  
"Sure!"  
"Well you can start by clearing the tables from dinner rush." He gestured to the front of the room. Hazel had turned in early so they washed dishes, wiped down tables, and swept the floor. It was nearly ten when they said goodnight to Tom and climbed the stairs to their room. It was small and dusty and furnished with nothing but two twin beds and a table. They fell absolutely in love with it. Brienna went straight to sleep, and after a quick shower in their tiny bathroom, Heidi followed. There was a quick, sharp knock at the door. Before Brienna and Heidi fully woke up to answer it, they heard a disoriented, "Breakfast in ten minutes!" from Tom. Brienna flew out of bed and dashed to the shower, leaving Heidi wishing she had something else to wear; having slept in her clothes. To her right she saw a flash of color, and on the table appeared two sets of normal, muggle clothes. This surprised her because wizards didn't usually understand muggle clothing, but as she put on the t-shirt and jeans she thought, 'Touche, wizard world;' then promptly wished for a hairbrush.


	6. School Shopping with Miss Tonks

As soon as they were done shoving food down their throats, Tonks had arrived to take the girls shopping. They were both so excited that they were having a hard time acting normal. Heidi was bouncing up and down like a five-year-old, and Brienna was having giggle-fits.  
Tonks wanted them to get their wands first, but Heidi and Brienna quickly objected. If they tried out wands, Tonks would definitely know they weren't magic.  
"I really want to get our books first!" Brienna practically screamed at her.  
"Yeah! Our books are REALLY important!" Heidi added.  
Tonks looked confused but she relented and took them to Florish and Blotts.  
That place is a book-lovers Heaven. There were so many books jammed in the store! They were practically toppling over, but the girls could tell they were held up by magic.  
"Alright, you two need copies of Magical Drafts and Potions."  
"Wait, isn't that a first year book?" Brienna questioned.  
"Yes. Dumbledore doesn't want you to start off too confused."  
"We have to be in a class with a bunch of 11 year olds! How embarrassing!" Heidi whined.  
Brienna had to agree with her on that. After all, she was going to be turning 18 and she had to be in class with first years. Awesome.  
"Snape is going to mock us." Brienna said. Heidi nodded. Being bullied by the guy that was bullied wasn't cool. Not that they cared about being cool, but they didn't want to have to deal with Snape's snarky comments more than they had to.  
They purchased their books and it seemed as though we were in a wide variety of classes with different years. The girls were in Care of Magical Creatures with the third years, Charms with the seconds, Divination with the fourths, Defense against the Dark Arts with the fifth years, and Heidi and Brienna had split Transfiguration classes, Brienna in with the seventh years, and her with the sixth years.  
"Wands yet, mates?" Tonks asked.  
"CATS!" Heidi yelled. "WE HAVE TO GET CATS!"  
Tonks jumped in fright at her outburst. "What's gotten into you two?" They ignored her.  
"Cats, Tonks!" exclaimed Brienna. The three made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. They wandered through shelves of noisy cages with Tonks trailing behind.  
"Don't tell me you lost your familiars along with your luggage." Tonks murmured.  
"The Black Widow Academy didn't allow animals." Brienna was quick on the draw. Tonks scrunched up her face, disbelieving.  
"Ooh! Look at this one!" Heidi pointed to a tiny, black kitten. "Sooo cute!"  
"I'm getting this little tiger." Brienna cooed over an orange Tabby.  
Heidi happily paid for Shadow, and Brienna for Pumpkin, and they brought their fuzzy bundles of joy to Madame Malkins.  
"Okay, mates. I have to get back to the Ministry. Here's money for wands. Can you find your way?"  
Brienna and Heidi nodded, relieved.  
"Thanks for everything, Tonks." They told her as she rushed off. Brienna and Heidi exchanged glances.  
"What now?" Brienna asked. Heidi looked at the money in her hand.  
"I kind of want a wand..."  
Brienna rolled her eyes at her.  
"How?"  
"I think I have an idea."  
Heidi led her into Ollivander's. A little bell above the door clanged as they entered the dusty shop. Ollivander peered up at the girls and came from behind his counter.  
"Hello there! You look a little old to be getting your first wands... But I don't recall selling you lot any... would you like to try some out?"  
"No!" They yelled. Ollivander frowned in confusion.  
"See..." Heidi began. "We had wands... From another maker."  
"Was it that Mr. Kiddell? You know his wands are ruddy awful."  
"They very same." Heidi lied. She actually had no idea who Mr. Kiddell was.  
"And they were quite awful, but we lost them anyway. And now we need new ones." Heidi finished.  
"Do you remember the descriptions?" He inquired.  
"Yes, mine was oak, ten inches, dragon heartstring." Heidi made all of that up. Ollivander squinted at her.  
"Heartstring? Maybe... but OAK? Dear girl, that Jimmy Kiddell knew less about wandlore than I thought. No, I insist you try new ones."  
Brienna and Heidi panicked as Ollivander shuffled about, mumbling to himself.  
"Now try this Ebony, 11 inches." He got a box off of the shelf and handed it to Heidi, then went to find more, mumbling, "Perhaps a Cherry, 11 and a half?"  
Heidi didn't open the box but instead looked to Brienna for help.  
"This was your idea!" Brienna whispered.  
Heidi slowly took the wand from the box. It was beautiful, it resembled a shiny, dark unicorn horn. Against her better judgment, she waved it. Nothing happened.  
"Just as well, then. Try this one."  
Another box was placed into her hand. This one was prettier than the last.  
"Redheart, 11.5, dragon heartstring." It was a gorgeous, red color with delicate, black moon and star engravings winding all along it, and a tree symbol engraved on the handle.  
"I'll take it!" Heidi said, exhausting the last of her ideas. Ollivander cocked his head.  
"You haven't even tried it yet!"  
"Mr. Ollivander, we-"  
"Well go on! I have a feeling this one's just for you."  
Heidi sighed and swished the wand around. She gasped. From the tip came a wispy, silvery-blue stream of stars and moons that quickly vanished when she yelped and dropped the wand.


End file.
